Spirit World - FiM
by Gamecage330
Summary: This is actually just a story i came up with when friends may have challenged me to make a fanfiction. But anyways I'll probably publish around 50 of chapter or more. So thanks for reading my content, And there will be no mature content in it. "I pinkie swear"
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note - This is the very first fanfic in this account, my other account can be excess so this have to do.

* * *

The is the story of a young mare, where his life is going to change forever,. Our main protagonist is Starlight, a charcoal colored unicorn with a blond mane that is skilled in magic and lives near a town named Ponyville.

Just a normal day in the city, it was a bright sunny day. Starlight and his friend was down the street when he saw a strange pony wearing a cloak was running from the royal guards, while pushing everyone from her. The woman accidentally push him onto the ground, but he saw the woman dropped something that looks like a small ball of crystal, so he decided to keep the stone. His friend is a brown color pegasus, with a black mane as dark as the night sky, his name is Tantrum. Then asked Starlight about that stone that he picked up and said: "Should you be hanging around that thing, it might be really dangerous," but Starlight decided to keep the gem anyway.

Both of the young mares decided to go back home, but since Tantrum's parent aren't home, so he decided to stay at Starlight's house anyways.

Starlight inspected the gem that he took earlier, he was holding it in his hooves because he suspected it to be dangerous to magic. But Tantrum accidentally pushed Starlight, forcing his horn to touch the gem. A bright light then shined the room and could be seen in a mile. Because it was late night, most of the other ponies are sleeping blissfully.

They were awake to find out that the gem have disappeared, and so was the room! They panicked and then they saw the strange woman from this afternoon, so they decided to tail her.

They approach a small building that looks a broken down police station but the force field is still up. But without them noticing, the woman is looking at them with anger in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note - This kids are 17 years old btw. I didn't know how to add it to the story so I'll just put it here.

* * *

With the woman looking at them, she asked them how did they get here. In fear, Starlight answer nervously, "W-We didn't know what is this place and h-how we gotten here, that gem you dropped touch my h-horn an-," The woman is even angrier when she found out it was them who stole her gem, she was going to cast a bolt of magic when Starlight's horn just suddenly casted a powerful magic barrier. She was surprised that he can do that, so does Starlight himself was amazed but seconds later, a loud alarm rang loudly after the shield was casted.

The woman then brought the boys in a magic bubble and went the opposite direction, she said she'll bring them to safety. They escaped towards a dark, scary cave, Starlight and Tantrum is covered fear when they saw that, but they passed out seconds later.

They woke up inside a small hut and saw a young mare the same age as them brewing some potion, they ask her where are they at, she replied, "You are the magical land of the Spirit World, where souls and other type of people live. You are at our village, U'ah. Now tell me, how did you guys get here?" Starlight explained to her how they get, but her eyes soon widen when she heard about the gem disappeared, she was going to talk when interrupted by a woman.

Tantrum then recognize the woman and asked her how they can get back to the real world, the woman sighed and said, "The only way that you guys are going back is through that philosopher stone, which your friend there consumed it…" , Starlight and Tantrum is confused and said, "Consumed?". -End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I always though this story have not enough comedy... maybe next time?

* * *

So you mean the only thing that going to bring us back to real world is gone? Then the guys started to panicked when she said it was consumed by Starlight.

But then they heard ponies shouting and screaming from outside the hut, they then investigate what was going on. It was then they saw a troop of raider that looks like manticores that being rode by a different type of species that doesn't look like ponykind.

One of the ponies then shouted, "HUMANS!". Starlight and Tantrum is confused about everything happening now, but they were led to safety by the young mare and the woman that was in the house.

During they escape, they were ambushed by 3 raiders. The woman casted a few bolts of magic but they were powerful, but when one of the raiders attacked Tantrum, Starlight was filled with rage and anger casted a powerful magic that blasted all the raiders far away till' they can't be seen. The woman was amazed he could do that but before she could talk, Starlight fainted.

Soon after that, Tantrum carried Starlight and follow to ponies to safety. They arrived to mountain but cave to be seen, the woman casted a spell that reveals a cave with a lot of ponies taking shelter in it. A lot of the ponies are sad or angry, and a lot of injured ponies, it was a good thing that there isn't anyone died from the attack. But Starlight is still unconscious and there no telling when the raiders will find this cave. -End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: The gem some weird things to Tantrum... Just don't listen to him...

* * *

The woman tells that Starlight have power beyond this world, she said if he doesn't use it wisely, he might destroy both worlds. Tantrum was shocked and amazed by Starlight, he said, "Soo.. You mean he can bring us back to the real world!?". She replied, "Yes," He gets excited, but looking at Starlight's nearly lifeless body he saddens a bit.. But Starlight then suddenly sprung back to life and started to float towards the mountain walls, and made a giant hole at the wall.

Everyone was shocked to see Starlight able to do that, so they followed him. Getting close to the center of the mountain, was an entrance that look really old and have weird writings on it. But no one can see it except for Tantrum, when the entrance opens they stepped into it. They were shocked to see Starlight and Tantrum suddenly disappeared, inside the door was world that's pure white and no color at all.

Starlight then suddenly fell on the floor and asked Tantrum, "Where are we?" , he replied "I don't know where are we but you led us here," "How did you float anyways?", "I don't know either-," "It was I who led you two here." Their conversation was cut short by an unknown voice that sounded like a woman.

"Who are you?" They both replied. "I am Rin, the goddess of this realm." "It was destiny that brought you two here, I as behalf of the people in the Spirit World need your help to defeat an unknown force," "Why can't defeat them yourself? We're just two ordinary ponies that know nothing of this world, I mean the creator of this story don't even know what write but he still trying." "Like can't you just call someone else instead of us?" "Why us?" Tantrum replied with Starlight not knowing what the hell his talking about.

"Ok… I have a request for both of you, I need to defeat the unknown threat that have been harming our world, He is named King Unisther. He is the king of all darkness and evil, most of the demons you see are under his command. The demon will stop at nothing to destroy this world."

"But… He needs to obtain 4 gem stone, they are philosopher stones. Starlight is currently using one of them. They are located at each end of the world, they're located the north of the village, in a fortress which looks like an abandon police station, east of a mountain under it, specifically Mount Hamegedon, and lastly held hostage by King Unisther himself.", "I will give you this Emerald necklaces to keep you safe in this journey."

"You must hurry, and seek for a woman name Linda. She will be your guide in this realm, I have contacted her so she can help you." , before they could talk they were teleported outside of the door.

When they were teleported outside the door, a lot of the villages is gone. All except for the young mare hiding behind the rock, she said "T-they were all c-captured…". Starlight had the magic to fight the raiders except for Tantrum, he then saw magic blaster that he can use it as a saddle. Both of them are ready to the fight the raider but they need help. They both saw the woman in cloak hiding in the shadows, they asked her for help to fight the raiders and she replied, "Our goddess Rin have told you about needing my help.", "Linda?"

* * *

Maybe the 4th wall breaking skill is not such a bad idea?


End file.
